The present invention relates to a pump-dispensing atomizer, and in particular to an atomizer of reciprocating pump type that can increase liquid speed in the spout so that when the liquid is sprayed out by pressing on the pump, the liquid is pressurized to have a higher spraying speed.
Typically, trigger-action atomizers are operated by triggering a handle to produce a fine mist or an atomized spray, and pump-dispensing atomizers by pressing on a pump. The former are generally used for spraying water or cleaner; the latter are used for spraying throat medicine, perfume or hair aerosol.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,625 disclosed a trigger-action atomizer includes a triggering handle to actuate spraying liquid with high speeds. A booster chamber and a plurality of boosting channels are provided to pressurize the liquid to spray out in finer liquid particle sizes resulting in a referred atomization effect.
However, for an atomizer of reciprocating pump type, there is still no such design to sufficiently atomize liquid. Therefore, the spraying speed is too low for current pump-dispensing atomizer so that the atomizing effect is not preferred and effective spraying coverage will reduce for use in spraying throat medicine, perfume or hair aerosol.